LO MAS PRECIADO DEL MUNDO
by mikemasters
Summary: En una navidad muy especial para las tortugas, Leonardo les pide a sus hermanos que le regalen un obsequio muy especial. Un fics lleno de cursileria barata y amor entre hermanos. ¡Feliz año nuevo para todos!


LO MAS PRECIADO DEL MUNDO

¡SON LAS DOCE!- Mikey muy alegre les dice a su familia al escuchar la campana que da las doce - ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, CHICOS!- les desea y con mucha dificultad se para del sillón

¡Espera enano, no te pares!- el ninja rojo se levanta de la silla-¡Ahí voy!- Rafael se le acerca y lo abraza con un solo brazo- ¡Feliz Navidad, cabeza hueca!- Rafael abraza al menor con mucha ternura y mira a Donnie quien se acerca cojeando- ¡Feliz navidad para ti también cerebelo!

¡Y a ti hermanote!- el genio se une al abrazo grupal

¡FE...FELIZ, NA... NAVIDAD MIS NIÑOS!- el sensei con la voz quebrada les habla con dificultad- ¡Los amo tanto!... con toda mi alma, a cada u... ¡Uno de ustedes!-señala a cada uno de sus hijos y con el rostro empapado en lagrimas, sigue con su discurso- Son lo mejor que me ha dado la vida, ustedes son lo que...me da el motivo por el cual existo...- Leonardo desde una esquina, levanta su cabeza y con los ojos vidriosos, pone atención a su padre- Lo que ocurrió hoy…con... Solo pensar en que casi... Los pierdo...- Splinter finalmente se quiebra. Las tortugas observan a su padre muy angustiado y se le acercan para consolarlo

¡Calma, padre!- Rafael abraza a Splinter para tranquilizarlo- Ya por favor... No llores... Te amamos a ti también...- Rafa finalmente llora y acaricia la espalda de Splinter

Y estamos aquí contigo...- Donnie se emociona dejando fluir sus lagrimas- Siempre contigo...

Y nunca te dejaremos...- Mikey apoya su cara en los hombros de su padre- ¡Te amo papa!

¡Los amo tanto mis hijos!- Splinter se siente contenido por el amor de sus hijos. Leonardo solo observa a sus hermanos y baja su mirada. April y Casey se abrazan, Usagi estrecha su mano con Leahterhead, sin dejar de mirar a sus amigos consolando a su anciano padre. Leonardo sale de su lugar y se aproxima a la mesa. Toma una copa y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y con la voz en alto, llama la atención de todos

¡Atiéndanme por favor!- todos se voltean a mirar al líder- Yo... Quiero en esta noche… muy especial por todos nosotros...- toma un respiro- brindar...- sus hermanos lo miran, incrédulos, como el mayor de ellos toma la copa y la llena con sake y la levanta en alto- Brindar por... Mi preciada familia...- Splinter se seca el rostro con un pañuelo- Por nuestros queridos amigos... Que también son parte de gran esta familia...- lo dice Por Casey, April, Usagi y Leahterhead, quienes presencian la reunión muy emocionados- Y pedirle a ustedes...- se dirige a los chicos- mis amados hermanos...- Leo suspira y cierra sus ojos tratando de contener su angustia- Que me den mi... Re... Regalo... de navidad...- Las tortugas menores no entienden el pedido del mayor...

Pero Leo...- Rafael muy adolorido, se aproxima a el- Nosotros... No tenemos nada que darte...- alza sus hombros- No tenemos regalos que ofrecerte...- lo dice con tristeza

Si... Hermano...- Donnie toma la muleta y camina hacia Leo- Loas regalos no pudimos comprarlos... Por lo del incendio...- Leonardo abre sus ojos y asiente

Lo se, Donatelo...

¿Y entonces?- Mikey se toma su vendado abdomen y camina lentamente- ¿Que es lo que deseas, Leo?- el mayor solo atina a cerrar sus ojos y responderle al mas joven

Yo... Mikey... Solo quiero...- Y Leo le sonríe, hundiendose en sus pensamientos.

**24 HORAS ANTES...**

¿En donde queda el nuevo centro comercial, Donnie?- pregunta Rafa mientras maneja el acorazado

Queda en la avenida siempre vivas al 1800...- responde el genio- Diez cuadras mas y llegamos...

¡Siiiii!- Mikey palmea sus manos con alegría- ¡Ya quiero mi regalo, ya quiero que sea navidad!- el chico termina de colocarse los guantes

¡Valla!- Usagi que iba al lado de Mikey, lo mira de costado- Estas muy emocionado el día de hoy Miguel San...

¡Claro que si, Usagi!- lo toma de los hombros y lo sacude con emoción- ¡Si hoy es noche buena y mañana navidad!- El conejo abre sus ojos muy sorprendido por la actitud de Mikey- ¡Y en navidad es noche de sorpresas, fuegos artificiales y muchos, pero muchos regalos!

¿Ah... Si?- Usagi trata de soltarse- regalos... Fuegos artificiales... Sorpresas...Entonces... ¿De eso se trata la navidad, Miguel San?

¡Pues siii! ¿Es que no te lo explique antes?- le recrimina

Es que en el mundo donde yo vivo... No celebramos la navidad, Miguel San...- le responde con una tímida sonrisa. Mikey se cruza de brazos

¿¡Pero como es esta eso, de que no celebran la navidad!?- le dice molesto- ¿En tu mundo no conocen a Jesús?- el conejo lo mira raro

No... No se quien es ese señor...- Mikey ahora es el sorprendido

¿¡PERO COMO!?- Grita el menor asustando al conejo- ¿¡Como no conocen a Jesús!? ¡Es el hijo de dios y mañana se celebra su cumpleaños!- el menor niega con su cabeza- ¡No, no, no! ¡Creía que me gustaría conocer tu mundo, Usagi, pero si no conocen la electricidad ni a Jesús ni a la navidad… definitivamente no quiero ir a ahí!- El conejo lo mira raro por tal declaración

¡Mikey!- Leo le llama la atención- Ya deja a Usagi en paz... Lo incomodas con tantas preguntas

¡Uyyy perdón, Usagi!- se excusa

Descuida, Leonardo san, no hay problemas... Tu hermano posee mucha energía y curiosidad...- le dice

Ya dejen de parlotear...- Rafa pone el freno- Llegamos

¡Siiiii!- Mikey sale del acorazado a toda velocidad

¡Mikey, espera!- Leo lo jala del brazo

¡Auuu!- se queja

Ponte tu gorra y tápate la cara...- le da una bufanda y le pone una capucha- te pueden ver...- le señala muy serio

Ahhh... Si me olvide...- el menor obedece

¡Woooo, que grande es! ¡Y hay mucha gente!- exclama Usagi al ver el enorme lugar- ¿Esto es a lo que llaman centro comercial?

Si, amigo- contesta Leo con una sonrisa

Es como una feria...- mira el conejo asombrado- Pero mucho mas grande...- Se dirige a Leo - ¿Aquí venderán mochi o suhama?

¡Jajajaja!- Leo se ríe- No amigo mió, aquí no vende de esos dulces, pero hay otros que quizás te puedan gustar...- El líder se lleva al conejo hacia adentro del lugar.

¡SIII A COMPRAR REGALOS!- Mikey se apresura a correr y se pone entre medio de Donatelo y Rafael- ¡Oigan chicos!- los interrogan- ¿Que me van a regalar, eh?

Algo muy especial, Mikey...- Se hace el misterioso Donnie- Pero si te lo digo no será sorpresa hermanito

¡Ahhh! ¿Y tu Rafita?- se apoya en el hombro de el- ¿¡Que le vas a comprar a tu hermanito mas lindo y querido!?

¿Lindo y querido?- enarca las cejas y se quita al chico de encima- ¿De quien me hablas, zoquete?

¿Pues como de quien?... ¡Pues de mi!

Aun no lo se... Pero si me sigues molestando, enano, quizás me canses y no recibas nada...- lo amenaza

¡Ehhhhh, eso si que no, Rafa! ¡En ese caso me retiro!- se une a Usagi y a Leo- ¡Y tu hermano mayor!- se le cuelga del brazo- ¿Que me vas a regalar?

¡Mmmmmm!- se toma del mentón- No... Se... A ver...- Mikey lo mira con entusiasmo- ¿¡Que podría regalarte!?... Dime... Mikey... ¿Como te has portado todo este año?

¿Por que la pregunta, Leo?

Por que según como te has portado, quizás te merezcas un obsequio mas importante, hermanito

¿En serio Leo?- Se entusiasma mas- ¡Pues este año me porte muy bien! ¡Me levante muchas veces mas temprano en los entrenamientos que en el año pasado!- Leo y Usagi se ríen- Mejore en mis katas y he avanzado mas en mis estudios sobre el bushido...

Eso esta muy bien, Miguel San...- lo felicita Usagi

Muy bien Mikey...- le palmea la cabeza Leo- Eso merecerá un buen regalo

¡Siii entonces quiero una consola nueva, Leo!- Donnie y Rafa miran al líder

Mmmm...- Leo se queda pensativo- ¿Una consola nueva?... - Lo mira con ojos esperanzados el menor de ellos

¡Siiii por faaaa!- le ruega

Déjame pensarlo mas... Bien… quizás...- se hace rogar

¡Un momento, un momento!- Rafael le interrumpe- ¿No estarás pensando en comprarle al enano una consola nueva?- se cruza de brazos

¿Y por que no?- se encoje de hombros

¿Como que por que no? Esas cosas cuestan mucho dinero, intrépido... ¿Acaso tienes el suficiente dinero para comprarlo?- se enoja

Bueno... Eh estado ahorrando mucho este año, Rafa y creo poder comprarla, hermano...- sonríe

¡Yuuupiiiii!- Mikey salta de la alegría

¡Ahhh no eso no se vale!- se queja Rafael

¡Tu no te metas gruñón!- Mikey lo empuja- si me lo compra es por que me lo merezco...- le saca la lengua

¿Te lo mereces?- le sonríe malvado

¡Chicos por favor!- trata de pararlos Leo

¡Claro que si!- le replica- Me levante muchas veces mas temprano sin que me despertara Leo, estudie mucho mas y avance mucho en mis katas

Eso es cierto, Rafa- se mete Donnie en la contienda- Miguel se esforzó mucho este año, yo fui testigo

¡A no, si es por eso! Yo avance este año mucho mas que el cabeza hueca, Yo alcance un nuevo nivel de ninjitsu, no discutí ni peleé con Leo como en los otros años y no llegue borracho en las noches como antes- le apunta con el dedo- Así que me merezco algo mucho mejor que tu...

¡No es justo!- patalea Mikey

Así que despídete de tu nueva consola, chiquito...- le sonríe malvado

¡Nooo eso no!- Miguel se queja y Donnie suspira por lo que se viene

Rafael no digas eso...- Le habla Leo- Yo voy a comprarle la consola, no lo desanimes

¿Y a mi que me vas a regalar, Leo?- lo interroga- Yo también me merezco un obsequio de tu parte

Esta bien, Rafa...- Leo le palmea la espalda- si me lo pides... ¿Qué es lo que quieres, hermanito?

Algo muuuuuy especial, Leo- le sonríe pícaro- pero si te la pido, no creo que te alcance para comprarle los regalos para los demás...- le dice y le da la espalda

¿Y eso por que?- Leo lo mira divertido

Por que quiero una motocicleta nueva...- se voltea con una sarcástica sonrisa

¿¡Una motocicleta!?- Leo frunce el entrecejo- Eso si que no puedo comprarlo, hermano...

¿¡Como que no!?- protesta Rafa- ¿¡No era que tenías el dinero suficiente!?

Pues para tanto no...- le sonríe nervioso- Pero puedo regalarte otra cosa que también aprecies… y que sea menos costosa- Rafael lo mira y se queda pensativo

¡Mmmm, esta bien!... si no puedes... Pues ya pensare en otra cosa...- Rafa se adelanta

¿Y tu Donnie que deseas?- le pregunta el mayor

No se, Leo, pero puedes regalarme lo que puedas o quieras...- le sonríe el genio- Solo obséquieme lo que te dicte el bolsillo...- le guiña el ojo

Tu siempre tan comprensivo Donnie...- Leo pasa su brazo por los hombros del genio

¿Y tu que vas a querer, Leo?

¿Yo?

Si tu, por lo general, todos los años nunca nos pides nada

Es que... Nunca quiero nada, Donnie

¿Pero debe haber algo que quieras?- insiste

¿Eso es verdad, Leonardo san?, ¿Nunca pides nada?- se mete Usagi

Es que no pienso mucho en lo material, Usagi, a mi me da lo mismo, todo lo que pueda recibir de mis hermanos, sea lo que sea, esta bien para mi...- responde muy sincero

¿Sabes?- el conejo le pone una mano en el hombro- posees un corazón muy amable, Leonardo-san- Lo dice con una sonrisa

Gracias, Usagi...- ellos se adelantan dejando a Rafa, Donnie y Mikey atrás

Que bien se llevan esos dos...- comenta Donatelo- Me alegra saber que nuestro hermano mayor haya echo amistad con Usagi...

Si, encontró a alguien que comparta los mismos gustos que el, por las espadas y las artes marciales, como paso con Casey y conmigo...- responde Rafa

¿Oigan?- los llama Mikey, estos se voltean- ¿Ustedes saben que le van a regalar a Leo para navidad?, por que a mi no se me ocurre nada- levanta sus hombros

Yo tampoco, Mikey... pero ya pensare en algo- responde Rafael

Yo tampoco tengo idea, Mikey, pero si recorremos el lugar, quizás encontremos el regalo perfecto para Leo- dice Donnie

Buena idea, Don...- y los chicos recorren el lugar. Sin que se dieran cuenta, atrás de ellos, tres personas bien encapuchadas recorren el lugar de manera sospechosa. Los chicos se pasean por todo el lugar, recorriendo las tiendas, cada uno pensando en comprar los regalos perfectos, para sus hermanos y demás familia

¡A ver, a ver!- Leo recorre un local de videojuegos- ¡Aja, aquí esta!- toma una caja y la mira- Creo que era esta la que quería Mikey

¿Eso es lo que te pidió, Miguel-san?

Si, es lo que escribió en esta carta- toma el papel- Pidió una consola portátil

Debe ser muy costosa- el conejo lo observa con curiosidad- ¿Podrás pagarla?

Si, puedo...- y cuando ve el precio, Leo se asombra- Bu... Bueno... Es mas costosa de lo que imagine...- saca su billetera- Mmmm, creo que... Tendré que ajustarme un poco más los próximos días y ¡Meses! ... Jaja... ¡Ahhh, ni modo, me la llevare!- y la pone en un canasto- Iré a la caja...- y cuando se da vuelta, ve a su amigo que se ha quedado quieto- ¿Pasa algo, Usagi?

No nada, solo me preguntaba que era eso...

¿Que cosa?- el conejo le señala una joyería que esta en frente del local de videojuegos

Aquello... donde brillan esas piedras tan bonitas

¡Ah!, eso es una joyería, Usagi y esas piedras brillantes son joyas y diamantes

¡Se ve hermoso! ¿Podremos verlas más de cerca?

¡Claro ni preguntes, Usagi!, solo pagare esto y nos iremos- dice amablemente.

¿Que tal un monopatín nuevo?

No, Mikey eso no... Recuerda que ya le compramos uno en su cumpleaños- responde Donnie

¿Y un libro sobre arte?

No, eso tampoco- ahora Rafael- un regalo así ya esta muy quemado

¿Y unas vainas de cuero para sus katanas?- propone Mikey

No... Eso seria un regalo muy simple- Donnie da una negativa, Mikey piensa

¡Mmmm! ¡Ya se!- se entusiasma- ¿Que tal una chaqueta de cuero?

¿¡Una chaqueta de cuero!?- le dicen los dos extrañados

¡Siii! ¿No creen que Leo se vería muy cool con eso?- los demás niegan con la cabeza- ¡Le luciría muy bien con sus katanas!

Pero eso no tiene sentido, zoquete, además recuerda que nosotros no usamos ropa- Opina Rafa

¿Y que tenemos puesto ahora, eh?- se cruza de brazos Mikey y los tres sujetos misteriosos se acercan por detrás

Pero ahora la usamos para pasar desapercibidos, Mikey- le da su razón Donnie

¡Pero eso seria original, chicos!- Mikey da un paso hacia atrás y da un giro, simulando portar espadas - ¡Leo, Luciría genial!¡Se vería como los guardianes y...!

¡CUIDADO IMBECIL!- choca con los hombres

¡AYYYY, perdón!- Mikey se disculpa pero recibe un empujón- ¡OYE!- choca contra la pared

¡QUITATE IDIOTA!- otro de ellos lo vuelve a empujar- ¡Fíjate en lo que haces!- Mikey cae al suelo

¿¡Y a ti que cuernos te pasa eh?- Rafa se interpone entre ellos para defender a Mikey y empuja al sujeto- ¡Mi hermano ya te pidió disculpas, idiota!- lo mira furioso

¡Maldito seas!- el tipo pone su mano en su chaqueta- ¿Quien te crees que eres?

¿Quieres que te patee el trasero, bastardo?- Rafa choca sus puños

¡No Rafa!- Donnie lo detiene- ¡No llames la atención!

¡Calma, amigo!- el otro hombre detiene a su compañero- Deja a ese tipo, nosotros tenemos algo mas importante que hacer- le hace un gesto a sus compañeros, mirando la joyería

Esta bien...- el otro quita su mano de la chaqueta- ¡Dale las gracias a mi colega, imbecil, sino ahora te estarías arrastrándote en el piso!- amenaza a Rafa

¡Al contrario!, tu te salvaste de recibir una paliza, gusano- Rafa trata de golpearlo, pero Mikey y Donnie lo sujetan del brazo

¡Ya basta, Rafael!- Donnie lo contiene- ¡Ya déjalo!- el tipo le da una ultima mirada y se retira con sus colegas, los tres se dirigen a la joyería

¡Imbecil!- los chicos lo sueltan y Rafa mira enojado a Mikey- ¡Y tu cabeza hueca, nunca mas te dejes tratar así, la próxima vez, patéale el trasero! ¿Entendiste?

¡Pero, Rafita, no te enojes!, no era para tanto, no paso nada- Mikey le resta importancia al asunto

Pero ese no es el caso, Mikey, tienes que aprender hacerte respetar- Rafa aun esta enojado- Sino siempre te pasaran por encima...

¿Pero para que quieres que haga eso?- Donnie le sonríe divertido- Si total te tiene a ti para que lo hagas respetar por el, Rafa... Eres un gran hermano mayor

¡¿Eh?!- Rafa se avergüenza- ¿Pero que dices cerebelo?

¡Eres muy tierno, Rafa!, defendiste a tu hermanito sin pensarlo, se nota lo mucho que quieres a Mikey- el rostro de Rafael se vuelve rojo

¡Siiiii, me amas, Raphie!- Miguel se le tira encima- ¡Yo también te amo!

¡YA... YA SUELTAME, ENANO!- trata de zafarse de su agarre

¡No, te quiero agradecer, Rafita querido!- Mikey lo abraza divertido- ¡Como te quiero, hermano mayor!

¡Ba... Basta!-El mayor no puede quitarse a Mikey- ¡Ya déjame!

¡Jajajajaja!- Donnie se ríe con ganas por la divertida escena- ¡Abrázalo mas fuerte Mikey, no lo sueltes!

¡Tu no ayudes, cerebelo!- el rostro de Rafa esta mas rojo que su bandana

¡ALTO!

¡NOOOOO!- los chicos se voltean al escuchar unos gritos.

¿Que fue eso?- Dice Rafa al oírlo

¡BANG!

¡KIAAAAAAAAAA!- un disparo y otro grito sorprende a los chicos

¡TATATATATATATATATATATA!- Se escuchan una seguidilla de disparos

¡AL SUELOOO!- les grita Donnie a sus hermanos y estos obedecen al instante. Los vidrios de la joyería, estallan en pedazos

¿¡Pero que rayos sucede!?- pregunta Mikey muy asustado

¡Están asaltando la joyería!- Responde Donnie, tapándose la cara

¿¡Que hacemos!?- continua Mikey

¡Lo que hacemos siempre, Mikey!- Rafael se levanta y saca sus sais con una gran sonrisa- ¡Detener criminales!- y de inmediato, el ninja rojo entra en acción

¡Rafa, espera!- Donnie se levanta de un salto y sigue a su hermano- ¡No hagas nada imprudente!

¡CAWABUNGAAAA!- Mikey sigue la moción y saca sus nunchakus

¡Vamos!- Rafa es seguido por sus hermanos

¡Noooo, por favor!- una empleada muy asustada, le ruega a los asaltantes- ¡No me maten!- uno de los sujetos, patea el cadáver de uno de los guardias

Si no quieres que te matemos como a el…- la mujer llora por su compañero caído- ¡Entréganos ya, todas las joyas!- le tira un saco- ¡Vamos, rápido y no hagan nada estupido!

¡Si…si!- la chica obedece enseguida, mientras que su compañera se queda fija en su lugar, temblando del miedo

¡Rápido, rápido!- el sujeto no deja de apuntalarlas- ¡Y tu Logan!- le habla al tercer hombre- ¡Ve detrás del local y revisa la caja de seguridad!, deben tener mas joyas ahí

¡Entendido!- el hombre obedece a su compañero y va hacia atrás. En ese momento, una de las chicas, toca el botón de seguridad

¿Qué HAS HECHO MALDITA PERRA?- uno de ellos se da cuenta de la acción y la golpea con el cañón del arma

¡Ahhhh!- la chica cae al suelo desmayada

¡Nooo, Johann!- la otra chica deja la bolsa y ayuda a su compañera

¡Les dije que no hicieran nada estupido!- y le apunta a la mujer- ¡Ahora pagaras el error de tu colega!

¡Kiaaaa!- ella grita del terror y el criminal la golpea dejándola desmayada y esta por rematarla de un tiro

¡Déjala!- le dice su compañero, deteniéndolo- ¡Debemos tomar las joyas y salir rápidamente de aquí! ¡La policía no tardara en llegar!

¡Okay!- los hombres se apuran en juntar las joyas y- ¡Ahhhhh!- y uno de ellos se toma su muñeca- ¿Pero que es esto?- ve como una estrella ninja se le queda incrustada en la mano izquierda

¡Dejen esas joyas si no quieren morir!- dice Rafael muy amenazante, moviendo sus sais

¿Quién DIABLOS ERES?- los hombres lo identifican por la ropa- ¡Mira!, ¡Es el idiota de hace un rato!- apunta la cabeza de Rafa- acaso… ¿vienes por la paliza, imbecil?- le dice burlón

¡No!- Rafael sonríe- Al contrario…¡Ustedes van a recibir una gran paliza!

¡Ahhhh, quémalo!- el segundo hombre le ordena a su compañero

¡Toma esto!- ¡tatatatatatatatatatatatata!- el otro dispara y Rafael comienza a esquivar las balas

¿Qué ocurre?- Usagi y Leo salen del local de videojuegos, a las corridas- ¿Qué fueron esos ruidos?- le pregunta Usagi a Leo

Fueron balazos, Usagi- responde Leo y como enseguida ve como un centenar de policías comienza a rodear la joyería- debieron asaltar la joyería...- Leo ve hacia todos lados, buscando a sus hermanos- ¿Dónde estarán los chicos?- y mete su mano en el bolsillo

¿Qué harás, Leonardo San?

Llamare a Donnie y les diré que nos iremos ya de aquí…- comienza a marcar el numero del genio

¡Bansaiiiiii!- Rafa da un salto y golpea a uno, este cae

¡Ahhhh, maldito!- el otro se gira para defender a su compañero pero es detenido por Donnie

¡Toma esto!- Donatelo lo golpea con su vara bo

¡Ayyyyy!- el hombre pierde su arma- ¡Hijo de perra!- el hombre trata de atacar pero Donnie da otro golpe y lo noquea- ¡Ugggg!- el sujeto cae inconciente

¡Pan comido!- Rafa guarda sus sais- Mikey… ¿Cómo están los rehenes?-le pregunta

Las mujeres están bien…- les toma los signos vitales- solo están inconcientes…

Eso es bueno…- responde Rafael

¡ALTO ES LA POLICIA!- se escucha la alta voz de un oficial- ¡SALGAN CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO, ESTAN RODEADOS!

¡Rayos, es la policía!- Donnie se une a Rafa- ¡Debemos irnos ya de aquí!

¿Pero por donde?- pregunta Mikey y Rafael mira el lugar

Por la parte de atrás…- mira una puerta- esa puerta conduce a un callejón por la parte de atrás del centro, es nuestra única salida…

¡Rin, Rin, Rin!- suena el celular de Donnie

¿Ahora quien carajo es?- pregunta Rafa ya muy exaltado

Es Leo…- Donnie atiende

¿Chicos donde están?- pregunta Leo

Estamos dentro de la joyería, Leo…- comienza a caminar el genio

¿Están dentro?- el se preocupa- ¿Pero que hacen allí?- dice enfadado y Rafa toma el teléfono

¿Y por que mas estaríamos aquí, intrépido? ¿Comprando aritos?- responde de mala gana- ¡Entramos a detener a esos criminales!-Leonardo patalea

¡Pues mal hecho, Rafael! ¿¡Acaso no saben que este lugar esta lleno de cámaras!? ¡Los van a ver!- el ninja rojo se enfada mas

¿Y cual es el problema? ¡Si ya tenemos todo bajo control!- Donnie toma las cintas de seguridad y le hace una señal a Rafa- Donnie acaba de tomar las cintas de video, Splinter Júnior- sin que los chicos se den cuenta, el tercer hombre se oculta detrás de una puerta y saca su arma- Ya no corremos peligro, gran líder…

¿Y por que rayos no salen ya de allí, entonces?- Leo mira al lugar rodeado- ¡Están rodeados por la policía, Rafa, deben salir rápidamente de ahí!- les ordena

¡Eso era lo que íbamos a hacer, Leonardo, hasta que tu llamaste y nos interrumpiste!- sigue discutiendo

¡Chicos, ya vamonos!- dice Mikey y se enfila hacia la puerta…

¡REPITO!- la policía les vuelve a ordenar por el parlante- ¡SALGAN CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO, ESTAN RODEADOS!

¡Salgan yaaa!- Leo pierde la paciencia

¡Tranquilo, Leonardo San!- Usagi trata de calmarlo- No desesperes…

¡Ya nos vamos, deja de molestar, líder sin miedo!- Rafa esta por cortar

¡BANG!

¡KIAAAAAA!- Mikey recibe un disparo y cae al suelo

¿Qué FUE ESO?- Leo y Usagi escuchan un estallido

¡MIGUEL ANGELLL!- Rafael y Donatelo socorren al más joven

¿Mikey?- el líder se desespera- ¿Qué PASO CON Mikey?

¿Creían que iban a salir ilesos, gusanos?- el hombre le apunta en la cabeza a Miguel Ángel y los chicos se detienen. El ninja anaranjado se toma su costado

¡Maldito desgraciado!- Rafa gruñe con miedo, el hombre acerca el cañón del arma mas a la frente del menor

Si te acercas… ¡le vuelo los sesos! ¿Entendiste?- el hombre se agacha y toma la bolsa con las joyas. Donnie piensa a mil por horas para buscar una forma de salvar a Mikey- ¡Y tu idiota, suelta ya ese teléfono!- le ordena al genio y este obedece

¡Miguel!... ¡Resiste!- le dice Donnie

Du…duele…- Miguel pierde mucha sangre

¡Chicos, chicos!- Leo los llama- ¿Qué esta pasando?- el líder se acerca al lugar, seguido por Usagi- ¡Respondan!

Ahora me retiro…- el hombre se enfila por la puerta sin dejar de apuntar- Solo espero que disfruten de los fuegos artificiales…- el criminal saca un diminuto explosivo y lo tira al suelo, ante la atónita mirada de las tortugas- ¡Que tengan una feliz navidad!- y sale velozmente por la puerta de atrás

¡Miguel Ángel! Los chicos lo socorren

¡Hermanos, resistan!- Leonardo y Usagi se acercan por detrás del lugar- ¡Ya vamos!

¡Chi…chicos!- Mikey se lamenta por el dolor y Rafa lo toma en brazos, mientras que Donnie toma a las mujeres inconcientes

¡Rápido, tenemos que irnos de aquí!- Donnie les ordena- ¡No tengo tiempo de desactivar el explosivo!- sube a las dos mujeres a su espalda

¡Vamonos!- los chicos salen por la puerta y….

¡BLUMMMMMMM!- una explosión destroza la joyería y la onda expansiva, tira varios metros hacia atrás a Leo y a Usagi…. En unos segundos el centro comercial se convierte en un caos

¡AGGGGG!- el ninja azul y el conejo se levantan, muy golpeados

¡Ahhhh!- Leo sacude su cabeza y levanta su mirada. Ve como la joyería esta en llamas, casi destruida por completo- ¡No!- busca con terror a sus hermanos y se levanta- ¡RAFAELLLLL, DONATELOOOOO, MIGUEL ANGELLLLL!- se levanta y corre hacia la joyería, sin importarle en lo absoluto el fuego

¡LEONARDO SANNN!- Usagi sigue a Leo. El joven líder entra buscando desesperadamente a sus hermanos

¡RAFAELLLL, DONATELOOOO, MIGUEL ANGELLLL!- recorre el lugar y ve unos tres cadáveres carbonizándose, pero sin rastros de sus hermanos- ¡No!- mira desesperado y ve los sais de Rafael, el bo de Donatelo y los nunchakus de Miguel quemándose, al lado de uno de los cuerpos. Teme lo peor

¡No!- Usagi ve la escena en shock y se le acerca al líder

No… no puede ser…- Leo comienza a temblar y cae de rodillas. Los bomberos llegan al lugar y varias dotaciones de emergencia, rodean el local

Leonardo san…- Usagi no sabe que decirle a su amigo, lentamente las lagrimas comienzan a caer por las mejillas del conejo

No lo puedo creer…- Leo sonríe nerviosamente- Mis hermanitos…no…

Observa los cuerpos una vez más. Es imposible de recocerlos, están destrozados y quemados

No… pueden ser ellos- y ve un pequeño caparazón- ¿Es el celular de Donnie?- cierra sus ojos y aprieta sus puños…- ¿Están…muer… muertos?

Leonardo…- Usagi pone su mano en el caparazón de el.

¿Ya nunca mas?- dice para si mismo y mira los cadáveres

NUNCA MAS… LAS PELEAS CON RAFAEL….

No…- gime y sus ojos se vuelven vidriosos

NUNCA MAS…SER TESTIGO DE LOS INVENTOS NUEVOS DE DONATELO…

No pueden ser ellos…- baja su cabeza

NUNCA MAS… SER VICTIMA DE LAS BROMAS DE MIGUEL ANGEL…

No… lo creo…-y las lágrimas comienzan a caer de sus ojos

NUNCA MAS… SER LLAMADO SPLINTER JUNIOR…NI INTREPIDO

Mis amados… hermanos…- se tira al suelo

NUNCA MAS… PROHIBIRLE A DONNIE EL CAFÉ…

Mis hermanos…- tiembla mucho más

NUNCA MAS… CONSOLAR A MIKEY POR UN HORRIBLE SUEÑO…

Hermanos…

NUNCA MÁS, DECIRLES… LOS AMO…

¡NOOOOOOO!- finalmente Leonardo estalla en lágrimas y grita todo su dolor. Usagi lo abraza con fuerza- ¡No, no!... mis hermanos… mis hermanos…

¡Leo san!- Usagi lo consuela, Leonardo hunde su rostro en el pecho de Usagi

Lo…los … perdí…- solloza- los… perdí…- siente que se le va el alma del cuerpo- los perdí…- repite una y otra vez. Usagi no deja de abrazarlo- como se lo digo a mí… padre…- levanta su cabeza y lo mira destrozado- ¿Cómo se lo digo, Usagi?...- niega con su cabeza- ¿Cómo le digo, que mis her…hermanos..han…?

¡LEOOOOOO!- Leonardo escucha una voz familiar- ¡LEONARDOOOO!- tanto el conejo como Leo se levantan del lugar- ¡LEOOOOO!- El joven líder sale corriendo del lugar.

¡LEOOOOO!- Leonardo ve como tres figuras se van acercando a el. Rafael y Donatelo sujetan a Mikey por sus hombros. Los tres están con heridas y caminan lentamente

¡Hermanos!- Leo los mira en shock y una sonrisa vuelve a su acongojado rostro

¡Están vivos!- Usagi estalla en cólera- ¡vivos, Leonardo san!

¡No te quedes ahí parado, intrépido!- Rafa lo reta- ¡Ven a ayudarnos!

¡CHICOSSSS!- Leo salta de la alegría y se les tira encima para abrazarlos. Los tres caen al suelo-

¡Pero…Le…Leo!- Donatelo no entiende nada, Leonardo llora y los llena de besos a los tres- ¿Qué haces?- esta sorprendido por la actitud del mayor

¡O… oye… Leo!- Rafa trata de sacárselo de encima- ¡Me estas babeando todo!- se avergüenza- ¡Bas… basta!

¡Mis hermanos, mis amados hermanos!

Leo…- Miguel Ángel nota que su hermano tiembla- ¿Estas temblando?- Leo lo mira y lo abraza con fuerza

¡Los amo!- los chicos al notar su angustia, dejan que el mayor se desahogue. Una hora después y de estar mas calmado, Leo lleva a sus hermanos a la guarida para ser atendidos. Con la ayuda de Leatherhead y April, los chicos fueron curados. Rafa sufrió la fractura de su brazo izquierdo, Donatelo fue herido en su pierna y a Mikey se el extrajo la bala que hirió su costado, sin sufrir daños severos. Mas tarde Leonardo les contó a su familia y amigos todo lo ocurrido después de la explosión y la angustia vivida.

TIEMPO ACTUAL

Después de recordar lo acontecido el día anterior, Leonardo abre sus ojos y sigue con su pedido

Se hermanos que no me han comprado ningún obsequio…- los mira con una sonrisa- ya saben que para mi, lo material carece de importancia para mi… por eso les pido que como regalo de navidad…- suspira y las lagrimas vuelven a invadir sus ojos- Quiero que ustedes tres…- los chicos al verlo llorar, lloran también- Me den un abrazo…- Rafa, Donnie y Mikey le sonríen con ternura a Leo- Un fuerte abrazo…

¡Leoooo!- los tres se le acercan y lo abrazan fuertemente

¡Los amo, hermanos!

¡Y yo te amo a ti, intrépido!- Rafa le acaricia suavemente su caparazón

¡Te amo muchísimo Leo!- Donnie sonríe

¡Te amo hermano mayor!- Mikey se apoya en el plastrón de Leo

¡Son el regalo mas preciado del mundo!- dice Leo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

FIN

¡Ahhhhhh!, creo que este fue el fisc más cursi que he escrito hasta ahora… ¡Hola que tal!, si soy yo Mikemasters y he subido este fics pensando en navidad. Si… ya se que paso, pero ya que estoy en descanso, después de un larrrrrgo mes de laburo, decidí subirlo.

Se que debo muchas continuaciones de mis otras historias, estoy escribiéndolas, pero como tengo la manía de escribir capítulos largos, por favor les pido paciencia, ya las subiré. Pero creo que serán después de las fiestas de año nuevo.

Desde aquí les quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mis historias y desearles a Roses, Yunuen, Margui, Pulpomolcagetero, Luce tenebris, Hayao, Kamui silverfox; Manfariel, Cloeh, Umi Tatsuky, Medeah, beatiful Sandess, yami Horus, Vampiredarkroguewind Y samara Dakos minos y a todos aquellos camaradas de FFNET… ¡QUE TENGAN UN GRAN COMIENZO DEL 2013, QUE TOMEN MUCHO, DISFRUTEN EN FAMILIA Y QUE TODAS SUS METAS SE CUMPLAN! ¡DISFRUTENLO QUE HEMOS SOBREVIVIDO AL 2012, CARAJO! ¿En DONDE QUEDO EL FIN DEL MUNDO EH?

¡BESOS Y NOS ESTAMOS VIENDO EL AÑO QUE VIENE! ¡BYEEEEE!


End file.
